1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a fireplace construction including means for extracting a goodly portion of the heat from the fire and projecting it into the room. The device incorporates an electric driven blower circulating air from the room through a heat exchanger forming the rear wall component of the fireplace. The rear heat exchanger tends to reflect and radiate heat from its outer surface as well as heating the air circulating through the air space in the heat exchanger. The gist of this invention is the incorporation of the heat exchanger as the rear wall of the fireplace. The overall combination of the precast fireplace and heat exchanger is believed to be new.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prefabricated precast fireplaces have been in use for several years. Various means for circulating the air from the room through a fireplace adjacent to the fire have been developed. Some have been patented, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,938,496 to Kempf and 3,955,553 to Soeffker.